


【复3】《才没有消失》

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 蹲复4顺便囤一下复3初结写的小脑洞。





	【复3】《才没有消失》

“Steve...”消失了，他在哪儿…？

他见过这样的把戏，他在21世纪的纽约街头看过这样的表演，他没想到啊灭原来也是一个魔术师呢——大变活人。

于是他走到那把枪的旁边，努力地挤出笑容，轻轻地呼喊：“Bucky…？我知道你还在对吧，是躲在树上吗？”

他走到一颗叶子还在闪着火焰的大树下抬头探看。

“好吧或许不在这，不然是石头后面？”

他走到被烤得发黑的大石头后面探看。

“Bucky？好吧我承认你是个捉迷藏的能手，不过我猜你一定是藏在草丛后面了。”

他走到身后苟延残喘的草丛里细细拨开，仿佛Bucky真的在哪儿。唉，可那矮矮的草丛又怎么能藏的住他的小鹿呢。

这一点也不精彩，没人想为啊灭的这个把戏鼓掌。

他无助地半跪坐在地上，拾起一把泥土放到鼻尖前嗅，仿佛这泥土真的有Bucky的味道。但是泥土从他的指尖不留情面地溜走。

无论如何我要把他带回家。

他这样想着，强忍住泪水，变出的黑色的振金盾，尽可能多地把泥土小心翼翼的捧起来，神圣地端着离开了残存的战场。

他在瓦坎达找了一个透明的水晶罐子把泥土都倒进去了，一颗土屑都不舍得掉下。

他带着水晶罐子回到家，空空的大楼，几乎所有人的消失了，四周哭声一阵接一阵。他把水晶罐子放在床头，深深地叹了口气，倒在床上蜷成了一团，心脏沉得要命。

他看起来多么无助啊，他的糖果碎了，碎成一地。

他轻声呼唤着“Bucky…”竟然昏昏睡过去了…

“叩…叩叩…叩叩叩…叩叩叩叩叩……！！！”

一阵有节奏的敲击声传来，听起来急躁极了。

他皱了皱眉头，他刚刚才梦到了Bucky，Bucky和他在瓦坎达的草原并肩躺着，他们无聊地争论着天上那朵云到底像什么。一只洁白的小羊羔跑过来拱到Bucky身上凑凑凑，他不高兴把小羊羔从自己的小鹿身上抱走，小羊羔咩咩地跑回来了，叩叩的羊蹄声却异常清晰…

“叩叩叩………！”

他被吵醒，已经是晚上了。所以声音到底是哪里传来的呢，难不成瓦坎达Bucky养的小羊真的跟着他跑回来了？

他四处张望，黑不溜啾的房间哪里像是有可爱小羊。他循着声音寻找，是从玻璃罐子传出来的！

他凑到玻璃罐子前，趁着月光看到了罐子里——一个半个手掌大小的人儿敲击着玻璃罐子，然后把手凑到嘴边作着喇叭状似乎在大声喊着什么。

他定睛一看。

“Bucky？！”

小人儿歪歪头向他一笑，招了招手。

他赶紧把玻璃罐子放平，用手把Bucky从泥土里捞了出来，小心翼翼地吹去他身上的泥土，但是这把Bucky吹得眼睛都睁不开了。

“你…Bucky你还好吗…？为什么你变得这么…小…了。”他凑到小小的Bucky面前，瞪大眼睛惊奇地看着，心里的悲伤和失而复得的欣喜打起架来。

Bucky捧住他的鼻尖亲了亲，尽力地大声喊，试图想让他听得清楚

“我很好！只是我不知道我为什么变成这样了！”

“没关系的…没关系…我会找到办法让你回复原状…只要你还在。”Bucky伸出手摸了摸他的嘴唇，发现男人的嘴唇都在颤抖。

他用一个瓷碗装了半碗清水，想让Bucky清理一下自己——他的作战服和他一样变小了，不过脏兮兮的。

他看着Bucky手脚麻利地蹬掉了衣服，光溜溜地跳进了碗里面，他才发现自己的脸竟然也会红到发烫。

他清了清嗓子背过身，联系了Okoye，他们也表示找到了变小的T'Challa陛下，现在Shuri正在想办法弄明白这到底怎么回事，并且发动了所有“没变小”的人到战场搜寻。Okoye这样和他说的时候，声音里满是欣喜的语调了。

Steve放下心来，看来啊灭这把戏玩的是挺溜了，把一半的人统统缩小，节省资源，达到平衡。

他回过身看看Bucky的情况，小Bucky双手攀在碗边朝他张望，发现他转过头来，便甜甜地对着他笑。

Steve觉得心里好像有什么东西融化了似的，凑到Bucky面前，低声呢喃着

“还好你没有消失，还在我身边…”

“傻瓜…”

Bucky摸了摸他毛茸茸的胡子，噢不，对于变小的Bucky来说那玩意扎手得很，他心里想着哪天要用他的胡子给自己弄把小刀耍。

Steve仔细端详着缩小的Bucky，他从来没有发现Bucky原来那么好看，皮肤那么光滑，精致得跟玩具店的玻璃橱柜里头的洋娃娃一样。

至于Bucky视觉就不说了，无论Steve变成什么样子他也一样爱他。（实际上Steve什么也没有变。）Bucky是真的能贴切感觉到Steve眼里的那片海真的会让他溺死在里面。

晚上，Steve把小Bucky放到自己的枕头边上。其实他很不愿意这样干，因为他害怕自己睡着之后会不小心误伤到小小的Bucky，但是Bucky坚持要想以前一样睡到他旁边。于是Bucky就陷进了柔软的枕头里，就像掉进了云朵，挣扎了半天爬不起来。

Steve忍不住笑了，Bucky恼羞成怒地努力爬到他的脸上，大字型地抱住了他的脸。

“我不能呼吸了哈哈哈…”Steve皱了皱鼻子，用指尖戳了戳Bucky的脑袋。

“略，我可没有堵住你的鼻子！”Bucky不肯松手，Steve轻轻吹了口气，Bucky觉得那真是一阵狂风，咕噜地向后滚到了Steve的金发里头。

Steve赶紧把他掏出来，放到自己胸口上

“真是抱歉Bucky…你…太小了。”

“哼。”Bucky贴紧了他的皮肤，“手指借我一下。”Steve把手悬在Bucky上空，Bucky翻了个身举手抱住了他的食指，“就这样吧，今天真是疯狂的一天，晚安。”

“好…好的。”Steve看着小人儿抱着自己的手指头就不动了，安安静静地合上了眼“晚安Bucky…”

他看见Bucky嘴唇动了动仿佛说了什么，但是他听不清楚。

“我不记得你有这么高大的…”

“…我爱你Bucky。”Steve虽然听不清Bucky说了什么，但是他还是说了这个。

Bucky笑了笑，眼睛也没睁开，呢喃了一句。

“我也爱你，Steve…”

他总是能找到自己的，他坚信。

————————————————

“哇哥哥你看起来超级可爱——！”Shuri在实验室激动地跳起来，Okoye在旁边也忍不住笑起来。

T'Challa站的直直的，把手背到身后

“你快看看到底怎么了。我觉得这太不对劲了。”

“别装严肃啦！我真想给你弄一套缩小版的黑豹套装！哦哦对了看看你以前那一件——已经缩小了噢。嗷噢…多可爱啊…”Shuri用放大镜看着那件没一半手掌大小的战衣，少女心满满当当地溢出来了。

“你是不想帮我弄清楚为什么会变成这样了对吗。”T'Challa说。

“当然会！我是说，我好久没有给小娃娃弄过衣服了，在我很小的时候就没有了…哥你快把这个穿起来让我看看，肯定可爱爆了！”

“Shuri！！”

“噢噢我还要让Erik过来看看，他已经可以下床活动了噢！科技啊…”Shuri感概了一下，“他看到缩小的哥哥你一定会笑死的，哈哈哈…”

“你敢…！不要让他知道！”T'Challa差点就要想猫咪一样跳起来了。

————————————————

“啊你们烦死了混蛋家伙！”

Rocket看着身边转来转去的一堆小人儿，头疼到爆了。

“你你你不要揪我的毛！！嗷！松手！…不要钻来钻去啊！Groot你快从我耳朵里出来！嗷嗷…！”

银河护卫队之Rocket看娃记（no

————————————————

“Sir…I don't wanna grow up.”

Peter坐在Tony的肩膀上晃着小脚，享受极了。

“Shh…别吵，我还在在想办法回地球去，你安安静静的呆着。”

“可是我觉得变小真的超过瘾的…我觉得我现在真的变成Sprider了，我是说真正意义上的，你看我可以用您的战衣假装我真的是一只蜘蛛！…”Peter变出了背后的钢铁附肢，在Tony背后走起来。

Tony顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住叫起来：

“呃啊啊啊……你快下去…！！…救命太恶了！！”


End file.
